Destiny
by Miyuki Inakamono
Summary: Peace assumed until 99, and now Subaru and Seishirou are struggling against desinty and one another in a blind attempt to keep what is most dear to them--each other.


Destiny--Part One  
by Miyuki Inakamono  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Thank you and goodnight.  
  
Subaru was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on the door. He looked at his watch, knowing he was expecting Seishirou to come by soon. "Hm. It's only ten... He said he was coming by at eleven," Subaru said to himself, pulling the towel off his head (he had just gotten out of the shower and was contemplating what to wear) and went about wrapping said towel around his waist. It was odd; Seishirou never came by any earlier--or later--than when he said he was coming by. He was aware that Subaru took time to get ready for company, be it just Seishirou or the Prime Minister (that has happened, by the way). Seishirou respected his habits and arrived very punctually--even if faked. He always arrived early; he stood at the door watching his watch until it hit whatever time he was supposed to arrive.  
  
Needless to say, Subaru was worried.   
  
Of course, he didn't go off his rocker. He was a sensible man, after all. "More than likely," he said, walking toward the door, "it's Hokuto coming by to make sure things are well. It has been a while since she's dropped by." The knock returned, this time slightly louder and more frantic. He walked up to the door, looking through the peephole to make sure it was someone that wouldn't mind him in a towel.   
  
It was Seishirou.  
  
He didn't look happy.  
  
Subaru quickly unlocked the door and hurried him inside before any of the small children that lived next door to his penthouse would come rushing by and see his anorexic-type body in a towel while Seishirou stood there, then run off screaming to their mother (again). The almost too extreme look on Seishirou's face pretty much stated that something dreadful had happened.  
  
"Seishirou, what--"  
  
"It's happened."  
  
That was all that was said.  
  
That was all that was needed to be said.  
  
"What...."  
  
"Turn on the TV. It's breaking news."  
  
Subaru did as he was told, and as soon as he read the headline, his face sunk and his skin paled even more than it already was.   
  
"...experts say earthquakes caused the weak foundation of the building to collapse, considering that a major one had just occurred, but it causes all to question the strength of buildings since the Nakago Sun Plaza was built to exceed all expectations as far as earthquake-resistance..."  
  
Subaru listened blankly, slowly sinking backwards onto the sofa behind him. "Oh my God..."  
  
Seishirou was still watching; it seemed as though the information had just barely sunk in when he raced to Subaru's penthouse and he was still taking in details. After a few more minutes of him listening and Subaru's repeated whisperings of "Oh my God," he took a seat next to Subaru on the sofa.  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
"Subaru-kun..."  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
"It's starting."  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
Seishirou took a good long look at the Sumeragi's face. Shock was setting in evidently. Subaru had proven to be very calm under many circumstances, but this one, like only one other to Seishirou's knowledge, had startled his small world into a considerably shaky state. It was understandable.  
  
Seishirou wrapped his arms around Subaru, pulling him into a hug, only to realize just how much this had shocked him. He had been in a towel, obviously getting ready for their dinner date; he was going about as if destiny was never a thing to worry about. Now, here he was on the sofa, shaking like a leaf about to fall and crumble on the ground, with eyes that glittered on the brink of tears. "Seishirou..." he whispered. "What... what do we do...?"   
  
He understood what those earthquakes meant.  
  
It was the year 1999...  
  
**********  
  
"Hokuto-chan..." Subaru's voice wavered as he spoke to his female counterpart, "what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Well, facing destiny is certainly not a solution, considering the trouble I had getting you two together in the first place," Hokuto stated promptly, letting the bland truth be known. She was telling no lie. After the Bet had been placed and put into action, the year was spent in bliss for not just the twins but Seishirou as well. The end of the year came, and defeat was not something to easily handled by the Sakurazukamori. Well, he took the only logical path--told Subaru and ran. Of course, by "told Subaru," I mean that he told Subaru about the Bet, not that he had won it as well. He couldn't kill Subaru, and he knew it, and he certainly couldn't kill Hokuto because then he might as well kill Subaru as well. So he ran away. Oh, he knew it would do no good. Subaru told Hokuto everything, and she hunted him down and beat--literally--sense into Seishirou's thought process. It worked. Seishirou returned back to Subaru to admit his defeat wholeheartedly. Subaru had a time forgiving him until Hokuto beat sense into him as well. That whole story is another one entirely. It was now a good eight years later and all seemed well for the two opposing stars.   
  
But now destiny has reared its ugly head again.  
  
"Well, Hokuto-chan, we are very well aware of that," Seishirou answered Hokuto's remark. He was sitting on the sofa of Hokuto's apartment (she never moved out) with Subaru, who was still in a state of shock, while the eldest twin paced back and forth in thought.  
  
"I know, I know, I just needed to say something meaningful, dammit Sei-chan, shut-up. You've made me sound like a moron." She stopped pacing long enough to glare at Seishirou. "You're answer to destiny is just to run away, remember?"  
  
"Well... You should have been in my place."  
  
"..."  
  
The perfect opportunity for a comment was left blank. Hokuto's eyes had widened and her mouth dropped open a little. "Sei-chan, I'm a genius. Well, actually, this stroke of luck is partially yours, so you're a semi-genius, as much as I hate it."  
  
"Thank you, I think... But what did I do?"  
  
"YOU RAN AWAY!"  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Don't you get it?!" Hokuto plopped down in front of the two, a wild grin on her face. Subaru looked at her, still shaken and shocked. "Su-chan, smile. I have it all figured out." She grinned even bigger, if you can imagine it possible. "You two," she stated, pointing at them to emphasize, "are going to take a long, very long vacation."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
Hokuto let out a sigh at the black stares. "I'm gonna send you two to America for a bit. Think about it--if you stay out of Japan all together, this is no way for you to get involved. Just go away. It'll be like you died before planned--nothing you can do about it. Go to America, get yourselves a condo on the beach and relax till next year. Then we should know the outcome, and you can decide if it's better for you to stay or to come back."  
  
"..." Subaru still had nothing to say.  
  
"Hokuto-chan... That's a brilliant idea." Seishirou's serious expression slowly started to smile and he turned to look at Subaru, who seemed to have calmed down slightly. "Don't you think so? A vacation does sound like a wonderful idea..."  
  
"Yes, it does... But who will run the Clan?" Oh, if it wasn't one worry with the boy it was another.  
  
"I can," Hokuto said. "I know how, and I'll love for something to do until this war is over with. Then Kakyou dear can wake up!"   
  
"Oh..." Subaru seemed to be thinking the whole ordeal over, as his expression remained blank for a few more seconds until a smile crept onto his face. "A vacation... I do like the idea of a condo on the beach."  
  
"Better start packing."  
  
"Oh, yes..."  
  
"I'll make flight arrangements! I'll call you when I get it planned!" Hokuto jumped up and got onto the Internet to make flight and hotel reservations. She figured they needed time to find a more permanent place of residence when they first got there, since they don't have time now... Oh, she was a fast thinker. She already had it basically planned.  
  
It was a beautiful thing.  
  
**********  
  
  
Hokuto wrapped her arms around her brother in a tight embrace. "Su-chan, enjoy yourself, okay?"  
  
"I will..."  
  
"No, you won't. You're gonna worry." She turned to Seishirou. "Make sure he enjoys himself." She grinned as she spoke and she gave him a wink, causing Subaru to turn bright red (he wasn't blind, you know).   
  
Seishirou smirked back. "Don't worry, Hokuto-chan. I'm sure I can handle it."  
  
"I'm sure you can, too."  
  
Subaru was the color of an apple. "Um..." He checked his watch. "Seishirou, it's time for our plane..."  
  
Seishirou checked his own watch. "It is, isn't it? Well, ja, Hokuto-chan. We'll call when we get to the hotel, all right?"  
  
"You know where to go?"  
  
"I wrote it down." Seishirou paused, trying to figure out what to say. "I love you" would sound too awkward, but it wouldn't be an exaggeration. "Thank you."  
  
Hokuto smiled. She understood. "You're welcome." She hugged him tightly, then grabbed onto Subaru. "I love you, Su-chan."  
  
"I love you, too." Subaru returned the hug, then let go and picked up his bags.   
  
Seishirou did the same and the two walked down the terminal towards where their flight was.  
  
*********  
  
Subaru closed his eyes in comfort while he flew, sinking into the plush seat as far as he could.  
  
"First-class is the only way to fly, ne, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou said, noticing how the Sumeragi seemed to be disappearing into the chair.  
  
"Hm..."  
  
Seishirou smiled. Subaru was relaxing; a very good thing. This was actually very well-planned. Subaru had been extremely stressed lately, and a vacation was certainly in order. Seishirou had suggested it before, but Subaru always had some excuse to avoid leaving his duties as Clan Head (although Seishirou had the strangest feeling that Subaru may have just been scared of something that could happen on a little vacation...). However, throw in the mix that he could lose one of the only people he ever cared about and he had a whole different attitude about leaving.  
  
An attendant came to their seat, disturbing Seishirou's thoughts. "May I get you something?"  
  
"What do you have?" Seishirou needed to know; he was in need of a cigarette, but there was no smoking allowed on the plane. Definitely a time for something alcoholic. "Beverage-wise, I mean."  
  
"Well, we have a few types of beer, some wines--"  
  
"Most expensive." Oh, yeah. This was nice. Seishirou turned to Subaru. "Subaru-kun, Do you want anything?"  
  
"Mm... Okay..." He was about to fall asleep and the plane had only taken off about ten minutes previous.  
  
Seishirou smiled. "Get him something, too, please."  
  
"Yes, sirs." The attendant walked back to the little room where they keep the drinks to get what they wanted.  
  
Seishirou, absently, while he waited, reached over and took one of Subaru's hands out of his laps and held onto it, stroking it gently with his thumb.   
  
Things were changing very quickly.  
  
Their destination was Los Angeles, California...  
  
**********  
  
Okay, a little rushed to start. Don't worry your little hearts out--next chapter is the whole explanation with the Sakurazukamori and stuffs. Be patient... I jus need them in America. 


End file.
